I'm Begging
by madasmonty
Summary: Tony had pulled up in a deserted area and was sat quietly in his car. He was there for a few silent minutes when he heard Gregory's car approaching. The vampire pulled up and stepped out of his car slamming the door shut... Gregory/Tony oneshot.


**I'm Begging**

**Title: I'm Begging**

**Author: Madasmonty**

**Summary: Tony had pulled up in a deserted area and was sat quietly in his car. He was there for a few silent minutes when he heard Gregory's car approaching. The vampire pulled up and stepped out of his car slamming the door shut. He then prowled over to Tony's car and wrenched the door open... Gregory/Tony oneshot.**

**Rating: T+**

Tony had pulled up in a deserted area and was sat quietly in his car. He was there for a few silent minutes when he heard Gregory's car approaching. The vampire pulled up and stepped out of his car slamming the door shut. He then prowled over to Tony's car and wrenched the door open.

"Out." He demanded coldly and Tony found himself obeying.

When he was stood to his fall height, Gregory took hold of him and pushed him face down onto the bonnet of the car. Tony stayed still and silent as he felt his jeans and underwear being tugged down to his ankles. He heard the sound of Gregory's zipper being undone just before the vampire thrust into him.

Tony bit down on his lower lip and forced himself not to make a sound throughout the whole ordeal. Gregory kept slamming into him again and again hissing orders in his ear, telling him to cry or to scream. But Tony refused each and every command.

Winding his fist into Tony's brown hair, Gregory yanked his head up and growled into his ear.

"Fucking scream bitch." He snarled. "I want to hear you scream damn it."

Once again, Tony ignored the vampires request and kept silent.

A bubble of fury suddenly burst inside the vampire and he pulled out of the chocolate-skinned male. He flipped Tony onto his back and glared down at him. The boy glared back just as fiercely with a steel determination in his eyes. There was no way Tony Thompson was going to cry or scream in front of the sick-minded leech.

Angrily, Gregory seized hold of the teen's throat and squeezed. Despite being unable to breathe properly and blood rushing to his head, Tony still made no form of sound.

Gregory released his hold before the boy passed out. A hand-shaped bruise lingered on Tony's throat. Unable to contain his anger, Gregory raised his fist before smashing it down onto Tony's jaw. He then ripped off the other boy's shirt and rained punches down upon his torso.

Tony took each hit without once uttering even a grunt of pain. The vampire made his punches harder with every swing but never once got the whimper of pain he so longed to hear.

Giving up, Gregory looked down upon the bruised boy who was sprawled across the hood of his car his jeans and boxers still tangled around his ankles. Tony looked up into the vampire's eyes for a long while before sliding off his car and pulled his pants back up.

"I'm not your bitch." He told the immortal firmly.

"Your tune was a little different a few nights ago." Gregory reminded him.

Tony hung his head in shame for a few seconds before looking back up.

"I don't give a shit what I did or said a few nights ago." Tony replied. "This is today and I'm not your whore and I'm not some kid you can just toy with and screw around."

He moved to get back in his car but Gregory caught his upper arms in a fierce grip.

"You're not going anywhere." The vampire hissed.

Tony just sneered at him and shrugged his hands off. With a ferocious growl rumbling from the back of his throat, Gregory grabbed hold of Tony again and pinned him against the car door. He pressed his body right up against Tony's, so close that they could feel one another's unnaturally body temperatures even through Gregory's shirt. Staring directly into the boy's eyes, Gregory moved a hand between Tony's legs.

For a moment, Gregory thought he was winning as he saw Tony's eyes fluttered closed and heard the softest of moans slip form his lips. However, a second later Tony had thrown Gregory through the air. The vampire was taken by surprise but was still able to land on his feet. He looked back towards Tony to find that the human was already driving away.

Falling to his knees, Gregory raked his hands through his bronze hair consequently pulling a few strands out. He rocked himself back and forth and if anyone were to pass they'd probably think he wasn't of sane mind. An odd feeling stirred in the vampire's stomach and his eyes stung whilst his throat felt like it was burning. He wasn't positive, but he had an inkling that if he were human he'd have been crying.

THE END

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review!**


End file.
